The Wedding
by Rhi
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow gatecrashes Will and Elizabeth's wedding. Well, how could he resist, what with the free drinks and all?


**The Wedding**

Port Royal was a veritable well of activity.

Civilians bustled about, talking excitedly to each other, ignoring the soldiers that marched by occasionally. Port Royal was, after all, little more than a fort and a town surrounding it. The Navy's huge ships sailed in and out of the military port with disturbing frequency, and it was not uncommon for a group of sea-salty redcoats to terrorize a tavern or two at around one in the morning.

But this time, the activity was not due to a new ship's arrival at the port town - this time, it was because there was going to be a wedding.

Will Turner stood in front of the mirror, examining his suit. The collar was uncomfortably tight, and he fancied himself looking more like a penguin than a man who was getting married in a few scant hours. He sighed and snatched the slightly rumpled feather hat from his bed, placing it on his head. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Much better.

He wondered what Elizabeth would be wearing. She had absolutely insisted that they arrive at the venue separately - it was traditional, she said, for the groom not to see the bride before the wedding. Since Will didn't exactly know much about weddings, he had left the planning of the event to her.

He wagered that his beloved's dress would not include a corset. Will grinned at his reflection and turned, picking up the coat that hung neatly over the end of his bed, and slid it on. More penguin tails, just what he needed. "Ah well, I suppose I must keep some sense of tradition," he said to himself.

"Boy! The carriage is here!" came the slurred voice of his master, Mr. Brown. Although, technically, Will was his own master now - he had bought the blacksmithy's shop and allowed the old man to stay. Not that he really did much - from the first day of his apprenticeship, Will had done most of the work.

"I'm coming!" he called, and opened the door, rushing down the stairs. He noticed his sword in the umbrella stand and, as an afterthought, strapped it to his belt. "Once a pirate, always a pirate," he muttered, grinning. "Wish me luck, Mr. Brown!" he shouted, and chuckled at the answering grunt.

Will walked outside to find a magnificent carriage there, pulled by two white horses. He nodded to the driver who stared stiffly ahead of him, and then swung himself up into the carriage. "Off we go, then!" he said to the driver.

"Lovely carriage, this," said a voice beside him. Will froze. "Nice horses," continued the voice. "I always wanted a horse. Black horse. I'd've named it Pearl."

Will turned and saw the familiar grinning visage, the familiar glint of gold. Captain Jack Sparrow lounged comfortably beside him in the carriage, his pistol held pointed loosely at the driver.

"Hurry up then, mate!" he shouted, leaning forward and waving his gun in the man's face. "We haven't got all day. Young Mr. Turner here has a wedding to go to."  
The carriage bounced and rattled around on the cobbles as the driver tugged on the reins. Jack grinned at Will. "Cat got your tongue, lad?" he said, sticking out his own tongue and wriggling it at him.

Will stared at the pirate for a long, long moment, before a slow grin broke out on his face. "What in the WORLD are you doing here, Jack? You know if you're caught you'll be hanged!"

Jack waved his gun at Will. "Aye, but I won't be caught, now will I? No-one even knows I'm here, except this bloke here," he pointed his gun at the driver's stiff back, "And he doesn't even know who I am."

"He'll report you," said Will, "And you'll be caught."

"Maybe so," said Jack slowly, "But you're going to tell him that I'm a friend of yours, aren't you now?"

Will smiled at him. Jack leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder. "Married, eh, Will? And I thought you had potential to become a *great* pirate! And I mean that," he added, looking serious.

The younger man laughed as the carriage rattled on. "I had a feeling you'd turn up today," he told the pirate. 

"A pirate can't pass up a free drink, can he?" said Jack, grinning. "Besides, it was getting rather boring - plundering, pillaging, that sort of thing; the crew needed a bit of a break. How's Elizabeth? I imagine she's still heartbroken about my departure," he added sadly. Will laughed.

"She's well, thank you. And quite glad that all that business with the curse is over," he said pointedly. "It IS over, isn't it?"

"Oh, well and truly over, yes," the pirate said dismissively, waving a hand. He frowned at the buildings passing slowly by. "Oi, you!" he said, leaning forward and hitting the driver lightly with the gun. "Where are we headed? I told you to take us to the church!"

"Don't worry, driver," added Will, "he's a friend of mine. He's just rather...disturbed."

"What about the gun, then, sir?" said the caddy stiffly. "And the hat?"

Will sighed and fished in a pocket, pulling out a small money pouch. He leaned over and tucked it into the caddy's pocket. "For your silence," he said.

The driver nodded and turned the carriage down a side street towards the church.

"Right traditional wedding this, eh?" asked Jack. 

"Aye," answered Will. Jack looked at him.

"You still sound bloody ridiculous when you say things like that," he said. "Maybe I was wrong about you. You'd make a better politician than a pirate; politicians are always saying bloody stupid things."

"Speaking of stupid things, you're not actually coming to my wedding, are you?" Will asked, his brow furrowing. Jack laughed as if this was a hilariously funny thing to say.

"See, there's only one way to blend in with a bunch of pompous Navy-types that I imagine will be at your wedding, lad," he said conspiratorially, "All you have to do is just pretend that no-one else exists, so if you don't notice them, they won't notice you. Savvy?"  
Will stared at him. Jack was still as crazy as he remembered.   
Before he could say anything, the carriage came to a stop. Jack opened his door and jumped out. Will followed suit, glancing up as the carriage rattled off. When he turned to address Jack, the pirate was gone.

Will frowned, wondering if the pirate's visit had just been part of his imagination. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face Governor Swann. "Governor!" he said. "You startled me."

"I was a bit jumpy on my wedding day, too," said the Governor. "The ceremony is starting in half an hour. I imagine you'll want to get inside to freshen up?" He smiled at the young man and walked off.

Will stood outside the church for a few minutes, just looking around, expecting Jack and his motley band of pirates to pop up any moment. Or perhaps skeletons. Things like that always seemed to happen when Jack was around. But nothing happened, except another tap on his shoulder.

Half-expecting it to be Jack, he turned again to see Commodore Norrington. Inwardly, he winced. Elizabeth hadn't wanted to invite the Commodore but Governor Swann had insisted upon it.

"Commodore," said Will politely, keeping his posture stiffly formal.

Norrington smiled, though his smile was a little bit pained. After all, if it wasn't for Will, he'd be the one marrying Elizabeth. "I just thought I ought to inform you...a rather large ship was sighted just off the coast a few hours ago. Any idea whose ship it might be?"  
"No, no idea at all," replied Will flatly. Norrington eyed him. "Does it have any identifying flags or figureheads?" He tried to sound politely clueless.

"We haven't kept that close of an eye on it, to be honest," Norrington said. "It's probably just passing through." He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Congratulations, Will. You're a very lucky man."

"Yes, thank you," said Will vaguely as Norrington moved off.

Port Royal's one and only church was a-bustle with activity. It was, most likely, busier than the market-place - people were swarming around it like flies, carrying flowers and other decorations. Will noticed the building itself for the first time - it looked even finer than it had when Elizabeth and he had surveyed it for the wedding.

The stained-glass windows glittered in the Caribbean sun, and there was not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day, thought Will. 

He went inside into one of the rooms behind the main chamber, glancing at himself in the mirror mounted on the wall. He straightened the feathers on his hat. 

He heard the organ player practicing. The sound was almost heavenly, except...whoever was playing wasn't very good.

The playing stopped and Will silently thanked God for small favours. There was a knock on the door. "Mr. Turner? The ceremony will begin in fifteen minutes." Footsteps.

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes until he married the love of his life.

He gave his reflection a nervous grin and went into the main chamber.

*

By the time everyone had taken up position, standing around him or in the pews, Will was fidgeting nervously and fiddling with his hat. The priest gave him a meaningful look and he clasped his hands behind his back, heaving a deep sigh. The organ player - probably not the one from earlier, this one could actually play - struck up the wedding march, and Will's heart beat faster as the notes filled the huge room.

Elizabeth entered through the large double-doors at the front of the church and Will had to remember how to breathe lest he pass out.

_I was right_, he thought dazedly as Elizabeth was led down the aisle by her gently smiling father. _No corset._

He wondered how that much lace could weigh, but soon stopped wondering anything as Elizabeth stopped next to him. Governor Swann placed her hand into Will's.

He was vaguely aware of saying "I do" at one point and kissing Elizabeth, but aside from that, most of the wedding went by in a blur. The reception was to be held at Governor Swann's estate, and rose petals were thrown at them as Will and Elizabeth ran to the carriage.

It started moving as soon as Elizabeth closed her door. She grinned at Will.

"What's the matter? You look rather..." She sought for a word. "Dazed," she said.  
"I just married the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the world; wouldn't you be?" Will managed to say, taking her hands in his and smiling sappily at her.

Elizabeth laughed. "I suppose so." As she leaned forward to kiss him, a voice beside Will spoke.  
"So, what kind of drinks are goin' to be served at this reception of yours?"  
Elizabeth and Will jerked apart, and Will span around to glare at Jack, who was lurking in the corner. "JACK?!" sputtered Elizabeth, staring at him.

"'Ello, love," replied Jack jovially, giving a little wave. "I'm glad to see you got over us so quickly."

"What are you DOING here?!" she said, pulling her skirts around her legs protectively.  
"I didn't have time to tell you," said Will apologetically. "He paid me a little visit on the way here, as well. Apparently he's gotten bored of being a pirate and has decided to gatecrash our wedding."  
"I didn't gatecrash it," said Jack, scandalized. "I didn't even go inside! I plan to gatecrash your _reception_, not the wedding." He grinned, gold teeth glinting.

"Well, you can just forget it!" Elizabeth leaned out the front window. "Driver! Stop the carriage!" It came to a juddering halt and she pointed to the door. "Out," she said firmly.  
Jack looked at her with wide, pleading eyes. "I was only jokin', love," he said, tilting his head.   
"No you weren't." Elizabeth and Will said at the same time.  
"All right, I wasn't," admitted Jack. "But I was only goin' to have one drink and then leave!"  
"No you weren't," chorused Elizabeth and Will again.

"No, I wasn't," agreed Jack. "Very well. I know when I'm not wanted." He opened the door closest to him and climbed out slowly, head low. "Goodbye, my friends!" He turned and pulled off his hat, clutching it to his chest. "My heart tells me we will not meet again." He stared at them soulfully before closing the door. Will swore he saw a grin just before it clicked shut.

"Let's go, driver," called Elizabeth, and the carriage bumped into motion again. She and Will looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, it looks like Jack's back," he said.

"I fear for the well-being of everyone in this town," said Elizabeth in all seriousness.  
The two newlyweds laughed and hugged each other.

*

The reception went off perfectly. The main living room had been set up as a huge ballroom, with a six-piece band in one corner, and a long white table of refreshments at the other. Only a select few had been  invited, one of whom was Commodore Norrington, who approached Will as soon as he entered the room.  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Norrington asked, taking a sip of the flute of wine he held in one hand.  
"She's upstairs, getting changed," replied Will, sipping his own wine. "The dress had too much lace, she said."

Norrington laughed politely and the two men stood around awkwardly until Norrington spoke. "The ceremony was quite something," he said.  
"Was it?" said Will vaguely. "To tell the truth, I wasn't concentrating on the ceremony itself..."  
Norrington smiled and sighed a bit. "No, I suppose you weren't. As I said before...You're a very lucky man, Mr. Turner." Will looked away, sipping his champagne guiltily.

He choked on his wine as he saw Jack, lurking in a corner, holding two wine glasses. Jack raised his glass to him and smirked, melting into the shadows.  
"Are you all right?" asked Norrington, slapping him on the back.

"Yes, yes, just .. went down the wrong way, is all," coughed Will, recovering. "Will you excuse me for a moment, Commodore?" 

Before Norrington could answer, Will sped off towards the corner where he had glimpsed Jack, and stopped to make small talk with one of the people on the way until he felt Norrington's eyes leave him. Excusing himself from the rather bemused person, he made a beeline for the corner and leaned against the wall, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"What are you DOING here?" hissed Will, hoping Jack was still there. "How did you get in?"  
"A pirate has his ways," Jack's low voice said from within the shadows.

"A pirate should shove off before he gets caught and killed," replied Will.

"A pirate is very offended," said Jack, feigning hurt.

"Norrington knows you're here," Will said.

"I know," came Jack's voice, casual. "Relax, boy. This is supposed to be your _wedding_. Enjoy yourself."  
"I'm trying, except pirates keep popping up all over the place," grumbled Jack. There was no answer. "Jack?"

_He must have slipped off to wherever he goes when he disappears,_ thought Will. He was distracted from his thoughts as he spotted Elizabeth coming down the staircase.

She had changed into a dress that reminded Will of the one she had worn aboard the Black Pearl. Will watched as she moved gracefully through the room, greeting people, shaking hands and kissing cheeks. Will noticed that Norrington seemed glued to the window, not glancing around at Elizabeth.

Will walked forwards and greeted his wife by a kiss on the cheek. She took his arm. "Any sign of Jack?" she asked from between clenched, smiling teeth.

"He's here," he replied out of the corner of his mouth. "Probably in the storeroom stealing all your father's old wines."  
"They were stinking up the place anyway," said Elizabeth. "Shall we dance?" she asked him as the band struck up a slow waltz. Will grinned, putting down his glass of wine on a waiter's passing tray.

"I thought that was supposed to be my line?" He took one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on her waist, leading her out onto the dance floor.

"Who knew a pirate could dance so well?" Elizabeth laughed as they floated across the room. "I would have thought the only dancing possible for a pirate was drunken wobbling."  
"I took lessons," Will replied.

"On drunken wobbling? Or proper dancing?"  
"Drunken wobbling; proper dancing comes natural to me," he laughed.

"Excuse me, can I just cut in for a moment?" interrupted a voice.

Will and Elizabeth halted. Elizabeth turned to gape at Jack, who was standing in the middle of the room, in broad daylight, wearing his pirate garb and hat and a broad grin.  
"Thanks very much," said Jack. He snatched Elizabeth from Will's grip and span her across the floor.  
"What are you DOING?!" hissed Elizabeth. "Norrington's here! My father's here!"

"I know, but I just couldn't resist," Jack said, leading her unprotestingly across the floor.

Will stood in the middle of the floor, unsure what to do. It would be a rather disastrous end to the reception of Jack got killed; blood was impossible to get off the floor.

"Jack, let me go and get out of here!" whispered Elizabeth, smiling woodenly at the people who were staring at them. As much as she hated to admit it, Jack was actually quite a good dancer. He could have passed for a normal person, except for the hat. And clothes. And hair. And ...well, everything, really.

"That's the second time someone's told me to shove off today," Jack said airily. "Maybe I should start taking a hint, eh?" But he just kept dancing.  
"Yes, maybe you should!"

There was shouting from the other end of the room. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder as half a dozen redcoats stormed into the house, no doubt summoned by Norrington or her father. Jack danced their way over to one of the windows and let her go, dropping a quick kiss on her hand. 

"It was a pleasure, Missus Turner," said Jack. "I'm sorry about this, I really can't pay for it," he added, and then turned and smashed through the window as the soldiers came careening towards them.

Elizabeth stared as the soldiers jumped one by one out the window and followed Jack. She heard a distant shout of "Lads, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain...Jack...Sparrow!" And then gunshots.

Will walked up to her and gently led her by the arm away from the window. "Don't worry, they won't get him," he said in a low voice to her. Governor Swann came rushing up to them.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" he said, but he was smiling slightly.

"Fine, father," she answered. "I never knew Jack could dance," she added.

Norrington approached them and Elizabeth glared at him coldly, upon which he spoke. "I swear I had nothing to do with that," he said. "I didn't summon those soldiers."  
"He's right; I did," said Will. 

"WHAT?" Elizabeth stared at him.

"Don't worry, he was expecting it. They'll never catch him." Will grinned at his wife. 

"Remember...he's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

**THE END**


End file.
